Take Me the Way I Am
by kendricksnow
Summary: A collection of Bechloe Week oneshots. Let's see how this goes.
1. In My Hour of Darkness

**In My Hour of Darkness, She is Standing Right in Front of Me**

**Bechloe Week Theme:** Loss (Day 1)

**Summary:** How Chloe deals with her mother's passing, and how she draws strength and support from Beca.

**A/N:** So I decided last minute that I would do Bechloe week. I can't promise that I will be able to fill every theme, but hey, figured it was worth a try. Trigger warning on this particular chapter for death/loss. As always, I'm on tumblr, kendricksn0w.

**Disclaimer:** Oops, I still don't own anything. The title of this is a line from _Let It Be _by The Beatles.

"Family of Marie Beale?" Chloe and Beca looked up as a doctor entered the waiting room, a sad expression on her face. Within moments, the couple was standing in front of the woman, Chloe's brother and father on either side of them.

"What's going on, doctor?" Chloe's father asked, his voice laced with pain.

"We tried to stop the bleeding, Mr. Beale, we truly did, but by the time she got to us it was just too late… I'm so sorry to tell you all this, but we've lost her." Chloe felt her entire world collapse, falling into Beca's arms as sobs wracked her tall frame.

X

The young couple sat a few minutes later, outside Chloe's mother's hospital room. Beca was grasping her fiancée's hand, rubbing comforting circles on her palm as Chloe stared at the wall in front of them.

"Do you want to go in, Chlo?" The brunette woman asked gently, motioning to the door to their right. Eric, Chloe's dad, and Jason, her brother, were already in the room, and told her to come in whenever she was ready. That had been nearly 10 minutes ago.

"Beca, I-" Chloe tried to let out her thoughts, but tears sprang to her eyes the second she began speaking. Beca pulled her into another hug, shushing her and patting her hair. From her position in the shorter woman's arms, she tried again, burying her face in chocolate locks. "I j-just don't know if I'll be able to look at her l-laying there, Beca. I don't know if… if I can deal with not seeing her eyes open or her n-not smiling."

"I know, baby, I know that this is so hard. We don't have to go in if you don't want to, but I think that you'll regret it if you don't go and say goodbye to your mom, just you and her." Beca replied, kissing the top of Chloe's hair and hugging her tighter.

"You'll go in there with me, right?"

"Of course, baby. Anything you need."

X

Beca sat on one side of Chloe, her hand grasping the redhead's tightly. Aubrey was sat on the other side of them, ignoring her own delicate tears as she wiped away Chloe's before handing a tissue to Beca. The DJ took it gingerly, dabbing her eyes and scooting closer to Chloe, placing her arm around her to give her more support. The funeral was nearing its end, and Jason currently stood at the front of the room, giving a eulogy for his mother. In her will, Marie had explicitly asked that her favorite song, _Let It Be_, be sung at her funeral, and Chloe had offered almost as soon as the words left her father's mouth. Music was one of the greatest passions Marie had passed on to her daughter, but now, as Jason's speech neared its end, Chloe felt her entire body tense. She turned to Beca, a pained gasp leaving her lips.

"I don't know if I can do this," she mouthed to her fiancée, more tears falling from her cheeks.

"Yes you can, Chlo," the brunette mouthed back, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The preacher called her name just as Beca pulled away, and another wave of panic flashed through her body. Beca gently squeezed Chloe's shoulders, offering her a watery, reassuring smile. "You can do this, baby," she said again, this time a bit louder. "For her."

Chloe took a deep breath, nodding once. With one final pat on the shoulder from Aubrey, Chloe stood up, taking her place in the front of the church.

"This is for my beautiful mother, I love you." Chloe said as the pianist began to play.

X

Many hours and many tears later, Beca and Chloe pulled up to their apartment building, Beca parking their small car in the lot. "You ready to go in, babe?" The shorter woman asked, reaching over and pushing some of Chloe's hair behind her ear.

"I'm not sure," Chloe said honestly, leaning into Beca's hand. "Once we go in, once we settle in for bed, it's all over, you know? We wake up tomorrow, and that's it. The funeral is over, mom's gone, that's… the end."

"Chloe," Beca began, swiping her thumb across the redhead's cheek to catch a tear that fell, "your mom will never truly be gone, you know that. She will always live in your heart, and more than that, she'll always live in your voice. Every time you sing, she'll be there, smiling and singing along." Chloe simply stared at Beca, her face a mix of sadness for her mother and adoration for her fiancée.

"I love you so much, you know that? Thank you for everything. Thank you for being there." Chloe turned her head gently, placing a small kiss on the palm of Beca's hand.

"I told you, baby, anything you need, I'll be here. And right now it sounds like you need to not be inside, so do you want to go do something? We could take a walk, go feed the ducks."

Chloe nodded slightly, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening her car door. "Yeah, Bec, that sounds perfect."

X

10 months later, Beca and Chloe sat at their wedding reception, listening as members of the wedding party gave speeches celebrating the two women. Wedding planning had been especially hard on Chloe without her mom, but her father had encouraged her to go on with it. He reassured her that Marie would have wanted Chloe to do what made her happy, and that she knew nothing in this world made Chloe happier than being with Beca. The man stood beside the two women now, his speech nearing its close. He smiled brightly at the couple, reaching for Chloe's hand and squeezing it.

"And, Chloe, I must end this by talking about your mother. I know that these past few months have been hard without her, but seeing how much strength you were able to draw from Beca is what assured me that my little girl was making the right choice. Love like the two of you share isn't one that you find every day, and honey, I promise you, your mother is up in Heaven right now, beaming with pride. Congratulations, girls, I love you. Beca, I am so honored and glad to be able to officially welcome you to the family."


	2. Stylists Are A Girl's Best Friend

**Stylists Are a Girl's Best Friend**

**Bechloe Week Theme: **Hair (Day 2)

**Summary:** The ups and downs of Chloe and Beca's relationship, as seen through the eyes of Chloe's hair stylist. Story told from his point of view.

As a hair stylist, I completely believe that a person's hair style says something about them. In my fifteen years of changing peoples' lives with a pair of scissors, I've seen countless clients plop down in my styling chair, sigh dramatically, and say, "Phil, I need a change." And it is my job to give them the change they desire. Whether it be a woman chopping all of her hair off after a bad breakup, a man trading in his long ponytail for a short, simple cut to match the new office job he'd gotten, or a child donating all of her hair to Locks of Love after losing a family member to cancer, they trust me to give them a look that will help them transition into a new stage of life.

And Chloe Beale is no different.

I had already been cutting the girl's long, curly locks for five years in my sleek Atlanta shop when she sat in my chair one July day, her bottom lip worrying itself between her teeth.

"What can I do for you today, sweetheart?" I asked her, grabbing a comb and beginning to work it through her locks. I watched as she tensed up briefly, before a fake smile graced her features.

"I think it's time I try something different, Phil. Something a little… I don't know, new." Ah, there it was. The need for a refreshed style could mean anything, but I knew better than to question my clients before my transformation began. Instead I smiled reassuringly at Chloe, nodding my head and pulling out my styling tools.

"And what, Ms. Beale, does 'different' mean today?"

"I'm thinking I want to dye my hair… black." She said, her lip going between her teeth again.

I tried not to let my shock show on my features, instead lowering her chair and grabbing a pair of gloves.

"Let's take you over to wash your hair so we can get started, then."

X

After dying Chloe's hair from red to black and letting her sit under the dryer for a bit, I walked back over to her, clearing my throat to get her attention. She looked up from the magazine in her lap, smiling when she saw me. "Ready for a new cut to go with the new color, sweetheart?" I asked her, lifting the dryer up.

"That I am," she said, standing and walking back over to my chair. I saw the worry on her face again, and took a deep breath, readying myself for the venting that the young girl in my styling chair would no doubt be doing for the next half hour. After she told me what she wanted done (a bob, ending about an inch before her shoulders, straightened as well, please), I began working, letting silence take over for a few minutes before speaking.

"So, Ms. Beale, what brought on the color change today? I've been doing your hair since you first moved to Atlanta, and not once have I seen you as anything other than a redhead." I watched as she sighed deeply, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"I don't know, Phil, things have just been weird lately."

"Weird how, kiddo?" I asked as I cut a few inches of hair off on the left side of her face. Her eyes widened as it fell to the floor.

"The usual. Trouble at work, grad school kicking my ass, Beca not wanting to move in with me…" She replied, her gaze falling into her lap.

"Ah, trouble in paradise?"

"I'm not sure you could call it that. It's just odd, Phil, really. We spend all of our time together, Christ, we haven't slept apart from each other once in the past six months. Her stuff is all over her apartment, I just, ugh. Whatever. I guess she's just being stubborn," she paused for a moment, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror again. "She loves my red hair, you know. I have no idea how she'll react when she sees that its black."

"I'm not sure either, kiddo," I said, drawing my lips together to keep from smiling.

A 25 year old woman was currently sat in my chair, stripping herself of a huge part of her identity in place for a new one, all because her girlfriend was being a commitment-phobe.

It was nothing new, really.

X

When I saw Chloe seven months later (four months after Beca had finally agreed to rent a U-haul and move in with her, might I add), there was a whole new level of worry on her face. I led her over to my work station, putting a cape on her and placing my hands on her shoulders.

"So, what'll it be today, dear? You've already went punk rock, what's next?" I asked jokingly. She smiled at me, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm thinking I want to go blonde, Phil," she said, her body language and tone indicating that she needed to be reassured before she made the leap.

"I think blonde will look great on you, Chloe. I must ask, though, why the sudden shift? Your hair hasn't even been black for a year." The same worried look from earlier made its way across her features, again to be replaced with a 1000-watt smile.

"No reason, really. The black shows my roots a lot, I guess, and Beca and I agree that it isn't really my color."

"Though I certainly admire my handiwork with your hair, I agree, I think lighter colors work for you. How is Beca, anyway? Is the job at that recording label going well?" I asked, wetting her hair and working a brush through it. She relaxed as I worked, closing her eyes as I combed.

"Oh, it's going great! She's been really successful so far, it's been wonderful for her. The girls at the studio fall all over her, though, she's always telling me about how they hit on her. There's one particular woman- blonde I think- who even had the nerve to bring her flowers. She's a taken woman! Can you believe it?" Chloe was laughing by the end of her rant, but the mention of the flower-giver told me exactly why Chloe Beale sat in my styling chair today.

Threatened women are some of my most frequent customers, their urge to compete with one another outweighing rational thought in most cases. And here was Chloe, one of the most confident young ladies I knew, trying to compete with a girl that had most likely not caught the fancy of her girlfriend a bit.

Again, I tried not to laugh as I led my soon-to-be-blonde client to the washing station, picking up the showerhead.

"You know, Chloe, I bet Beca will absolutely_ love_ this color on you."

I watched as the young woman's face lit up, grabbing the shampoo and beginning my work.

X

Exactly 10 months later, Chloe was back in my salon, without the worry of her previous two visits. I smiled as I greeted her, motioning for her to sit. She plopped down lightly into my chair, the smile never leaving her face.

"What brings you in today, blondie?" I asked. I could practically feel Chloe's good mood radiating off of her, and was thrilled to see my client so happy.

"I want to go brown, Phil. A nice chocolate color, but not too dark, I don't want to match Beca. Here, let me pull up a picture of her so you know," she said, picking up her phone and scrolling to a picture for me to examine. She selected one, zooming in on their faces before handing it to me. "I want to go brown, but lighter than hers."

The picture Chloe had shown me was one of the two women on the beach, Beca's arms wrapped around Chloe as she smacked a kiss on her cheek. I handed the phone back, smiling at the 26 year old in my chair.

"Got it, lighter than that. That's a great picture of you two, by the way." The look on her face got even brighter as she nodded, tossing the phone into her purse.

"Thanks, Phil. She's amazing, really. Did I tell you that she agreed to get a puppy with me? It's like we're starting our own little family!" I nodded at her, the lines finally connecting.

For whatever reason, dying their hair brown often made my female clientele feel more domestic.

X

Just under a year later, Chloe Beale walked into my salon again, this time giving me a hug as she greeted me.

"Well hello there, Ms. Beale, how are you?" I asked her, hanging up her jacket for her as she sat herself down at my styling station.

"Phil, I've got to say, I'm wonderful! Beca proposed!" She said loudly, her left hand shooting up (and nearly knocking my scissors right out of my grasp) to show me the ring. I admired it for a moment before smiling at the young woman, watching as she tried to contain her happiness.

"Oh, dear, congrats! That's great, really! If you need someone to do your hair for the wedding, you've got my number. But until then, what brings you in today?" I asked, already guessing how Chloe would want her hair done.

"I want to go back to red, if possible." She answered, bouncing in her seat a little. "I want it to be red for the wedding, and I've never truly been able to feel like myself with the other colors."

And there it was.

Though every client is different, there is one thing that can be said for every person who sits in my chair.

No matter what, a request to go back to a natural hair color can only mean one thing.

Chloe Beale was finally, completely, wholly content.


	3. Beca the Cowardly A Capella Singer

**The Four Times Beca Couldn't Find the Courage to Tell Chloe How She Felt, and the One Time She Didn't Have To**

**Bechloe Week Theme: **Courage (Day 3)

**Summary: **Beca may be afraid to tell Chloe how she feels, but the redhead isn't oblivious.

**A/N:** For this chapter, we're going to pretend that Beca and Jesse didn't kiss at the ICCAs. Cool? Cool. Don't lie, I know you all turn off the movie after the Bellas' final performance, anyway.

1.

It was about two weeks after auditions when it first happened. Like Chloe had promised, she and Beca had become fast friends, which apparently meant study sessions together, late night frozen yogurt runs, and early coffee dates before class. Beca wasn't quite used to having someone bombard their way into her life so quickly (and didn't even want to _think_ about why she was so alright with it), but she knew there was no way of rejecting Chloe's companionship, so she decided to go with it. For the most part, Beca had been able to ignore her growing feelings for Chloe, chalking them up to her wanting to be an experimental college student, but this day was different.

The girls were sitting in Beca's room, books spread all over her bed and the floor. Chloe sat near the top of the bed, leaning against the brunette's pillows, her feet resting in Beca's lap. Beca held her human psychology book atop the redhead's ankles, her eyes scanning a chart of Maslow's hierarchy of needs. She ignored thoughts of how her feelings for Chloe were leaving her stuck somewhere around the love and belonging level, instead reaching across her friend to grab a highlighter off of the desk. They remained silent for quite some time longer, until finally Beca's boredom took over. She shut her psychology book with a gentle thud, placing it in her bag before resting her head against the wall. Chloe was still lost in her work, and Beca hadn't noticed that she'd been staring until the older woman said something.

"I can feel your eyes on me, you know. They're burning a hole in my skull," Chloe mused, not looking up from her biochemistry book.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Beca blushed, automatically looking down into her lap. "I guess I just got lost in thought." Chloe raised her head at Beca's reply, looking at the brunette curiously.

"Yeah? What's on your mind?"

"Yo- um, your solo. For the Bellas. I was thinking of what I could mix it with. The song," Beca stuttered out nervously, internally chastising herself for the almost slip up.

"You want to make a mix using Eternal Flame?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl across from her.

"I, um, yeah. I was thinking about it. Want to grab some food or something? This room is getting stuffy."

If Chloe noticed Beca's strange behavior, she was gracious enough not to mention it.

2.

The second time Beca almost spilled her feelings for Chloe, the brunette was sure that Chloe knew what she was going to say. The senior had just told the Bellas about her nodes, and Beca had held back after the rest of the girls left the frat house, insisting Chloe come back to her room and hang out with her. Beca couldn't stand to see her friend so upset, and had dragged her over to her bed as soon as they entered the room, pulling Chloe into a tight hug. Chloe, taken aback by the brunette's actions, pulled back slightly, raising an eyebrow Beca.

"I didn't take you for the hugging type, Mitchell," Chloe joked, tightening her grip on Beca's waist.

"Well, believe it or not, you _have_ grown on me, Beale. But, Aubrey didn't hug you after you told everyone, and you looked like you really needed one, so this is me making up for that." Beca said, pulling Chloe back against her.

"That's really sweet of you," Chloe whispered, her breath tickling the shorter woman's neck.

"Well, you know. I like… I like taking care of you. So."

Again, if Chloe noticed Beca's almost-confession, she didn't mention it, instead leaning up to place a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Thank you, really."

3.

She was sitting outside after semi-finals the third time she almost confessed her affection to Chloe Beale. She had rushed out of the building after her fight with Aubrey, and was now leaning against the auditorium, eyes closed, the chilled air dancing around her. She hadn't noticed the door opening a few minutes later until Chloe was standing in front of her, her hand coming to rest on her upper arm. Beca jumped at the feeling, her eyes shooting open to meet Chloe's bright blue ones.

"Hey, are you okay?" the redhead asked, her hand moving down Beca's arm. Beca jerked away before Chloe's hand could reach hers, instead fixing the girl in front of her with a steely glare.

"I'm fine." She said curtly, not particularly wanting to talk to the girl.

"Beca, are you seriously mad at me? You really threw us in there!" Chloe screeched, her arms crossing across her chest.

"It's not about that, Chloe, and you know it." Beca whispered, refusing to look at the other woman.

"Then what is it about, Beca? Because you're acting like a child right now. You don't just run away from people when you have a disagreement!"

"It's about you, Chloe!" Beca yelled, this time meeting the other woman's eyes. "It's about you, okay? I.. I trusted you, I trusted you to be there for me. To be my friend. And you didn't even stand up for me!"

Chloe's eyes softened at Beca's words, her hands coming to rest on the brunette's shoulders.

"Well you didn't exactly give me time to stand up for you, Becs. You put me in between you and my best friend since kindergarten, and gave me about fifteen seconds before you rushed out. That isn't exactly a lot of time to figure out how to stand up for you without ruining my friendship with Aubrey. I'm sorry, though, really. If it counts, I talked to her after you left."

Beca let out a breath after Chloe's apology, her head falling into the crook of the redhead's neck. Chloe wrapped her arms around her, patting her on the hair.

"I'm sorry for being stupid and running out," Beca mumbled, her hands coming to rest on Chloe's hips.

"It's okay. Next time don't assume the worst of me, though, alright? I care about you, I'm not out to get you. But, Bec… Was that all this was about? You just thought I didn't do enough for you… as your friend?" Beca heard the way Chloe put emphasis on the last word, and her mind screamed at her. Her brain told her to lean in, to kiss her, to tell her that, no, it wasn't just about their friendship, it was about so much more. But she couldn't muster up the courage, instead sighing deeply and nodding from her spot on Chloe's shoulder.

"Yeah, Chloe. Yes. That's all it was about."

Beca could've sworn she felt Chloe let out her own sigh in return.

4.

The fourth time she nearly confesses her love to Chloe, they're on stage after winning the ICCAs, the Bellas a mass of ecstatic, adrenaline-fueled bodies. The girls are hugging and cheering for one another, Aubrey is burying her head in Stacy's neck as she cries softly while Jessica rubs her back gently, and Amy is holding the trophy over her head and doing victory laps around the girls, screaming something about "for Australia." Beca is a few feet away from all of the madness, happy to just watch her friends celebrate and laugh. She sees Chloe approaching her after breaking away after a hug from Denise, and she opens her arms for the redhead, taking a few steps and closing the distance between them. Chloe wraps herself around Beca, sighing deeply and leaning to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you so much, Bec. We wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Beca whispered back, a blush finding its way to her cheeks.

"Don't be modest, B. We just won a competition thanks to your mix, and that's a huge accomplishment. And it means so much to me and Aubrey." Chloe said, glancing over at her still crying best friend. Thoughts of _I did it for you_ danced around Beca's mind, and she shook her head briefly, trying to rid herself of them.

"Well, you know, I love… these girls. I love all of you, so I'm really glad I was able to help us get here."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed. "I love these girls too."

Beca was sure that she saw a hint of sadness in her friend's eyes, but chose to ignore it.

5.

Beca awoke to a light knocking on her hotel door that same night, shooting out of bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The alarm clock beside her read 1 a.m. (Aubrey had insisted on not staying past 11:30, as they had an early plane ride back home), and Beca glanced over to the bed beside her, not surprised to find Stacy missing from it. Figuring it was just her roommate for the evening coming home after too much partying, Beca walked over to the door, pulling it open quickly.

"Aubrey will kill you if she knows you stayed out this late," Beca said as she held the door open, not yet meeting the glance of the woman standing before her.

"I'm fairly certain that Aubrey isn't even slightly concerned with where I am right now," Chloe said, walking into Beca's hotel room. The brunette jumped at the sound of her voice, quickly shutting the door and staring at her friend.

"Shit, Chloe, I was not expecting you. What are you doing here? And, wait, where the hell is Stacy?" Beca asked worriedly, making her way over to her cell phone. Chloe put a hand on her wrist, stopping her.

"You don't need to worry about Stacy, she seems to have made her way into _my_ hotel room," Chloe watched as Beca's eyebrows shot up, laughing at the shocked expression on her face. "Don't worry, I'll explain later. Now, though, I'm here to talk to you."

"At one a.m.? Are you sure you're not just here to get away from… _whatever it is_ Aubrey and Stacy are doing in your room?"

"Well, yes, that's part of it. But, um, can we sit?" Beca watched as Chloe motioned awkwardly to her bed, and took a moment to appraise her friend's appearance. Chloe looked nervous, like she was ready to jump out of her skin. Wanting to figure out what was bothering the older woman, Beca nodded quickly, plopping down on her bed and patting the space next to her. Chloe sat down gingerly, taking one of Beca's hands in the process.

"What's up, Red?" Chloe smiled at the familiar nickname, and took a deep breath, meeting Beca's eyes.

"Beca, I have to be honest with you. I don't want this to ruin things between us, but I can't keep it in anymore. I really… I really like you, Beca, and in more than just a friendly way. In more of a I want to kiss you forever, hold your hand, be your girlfriend way." Chloe looked at Beca nervously, her bottom lip going between her teeth. After a minute of Beca just staring at her, wide-eyed, Chloe got up to leave, tears rushing to her eyes. Before she could stand all the way up, Beca pulled her back down, crashing their lips together and kissing her hard. It took a moment for Chloe to respond, and once she did, her hands made their way into Beca's hair, pulling the girl impossibly closer. They broke for air a few moments later, and Beca rested her forehead against the taller woman's.

"How long have you liked me?" Beca asked sheepishly, her eyes still closed from the kiss.

"Since we first started hanging out, so, what, a couple weeks after auditions?" Chloe answered, pecking Beca on the tip of her nose.

"Seriously?" Beca asked, pulling away and laughing. "I'm an idiot!" Chloe gave her a strange look, watching as Beca giggled in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Beca said, her small frame still shaking with laughter, "that I've liked you since then, too, and I've been too afraid to say anything. I could've been kissing you like _that_ for the entire school year, and instead I was too much of a baby to say anything." Chloe smiled at the girl, pulling her over and kissing her again.

"You know, Becs," she whispered in between pecks on the lips, "all it would've taken is a little bit of courage."


	4. Yeah, Still Good

**Yeah, Still Good**

**Bechloe Week Theme:** Family (Day 4)

**Chapter Summary:** At the last Bellas meeting before Aubrey and Chloe graduate, Beca reflects on the group of girls that she now calls her family. Inspired by Siroswin's edit: siroswins . tumblr post/ 48338579685

Beca Mitchell walked into the Bellas' practice hall, an air of sadness in the room, strong and constant. It was the second to last day of the school year, and the last Bellas meeting before Chloe and Aubrey graduated. The girls had decided that the day would be used to reflect and say goodbye, the two leaders already having taught the band of misfits all that they could. Beca was one of the last to show up to the final gathering (a year of a capella with Aubrey and punctuality _still _wasn't her strong suit), going over to join Jessica and Cynthia Rose in the bleachers. She smiled as she greeted them, accepting the hug Jessica offered her. Beca's eyes automatically found Chloe, who was having a heart-to-heart with Stacy, as the girl had been elected as the brunette's co-captain for next year.

"Sad day today, isn't it?" Jessica asked, pulling out a bottle of water and sipping from it.

"It really is," Cynthia agreed, following Beca's line of vision. "Nervous to do this all by yourself, short stuff?"

"Huh?" Beca asked, jumping at the sound of her friend's voice. She could've sworn she saw CR had shot her a wicked smile, but chose to ignore it. "Oh, well, I don't know. I'm not sure if I would call it nerves, but it's certainly scary to think of leading the Bellas without them." _Without Chloe_ lingered on Beca's lips, but she choked them down, instead reluctantly turning her head to meet Cynthia Rose's eyes.

"Well, I think you'll do great, Beca," Jessica said encouragingly, patting Beca on the arm.

"Thanks, Jess," the brunette smiled, her gaze gradually shifting back to Chloe.

X

After a few minutes of chatter, Aubrey called for the girls' attention, instructing for them all to sit in a circle of chairs she had arranged in the center of the auditorium. She asked Beca and Stacy to remain standing, and soon after, Aubrey and Chloe were standing beside them, the rest of the Bellas looking at the two current captains curiously.

"Now, ladies," Aubrey began, her hands clasping together as she spoke, "while we did stray from tradition this year, and Chloe and I are thankful that we did, there are some traditions that must be upheld."

"And one of them," Chloe stepped in, moving to stand in front of Beca and Stacy, "is the giving of pitch pipes."

"While this may not seem like much," Aubrey added, taking two pitch pipes from her bag and handing one to Chloe, "this is an age-old Bellas ritual. We, as your current captains, are passing the torch onto you, handing over the reins. We know that the two of you can do this, and that you will continue to uphold the Barden Bellas standard of pristine performances, friendship, and family."

With that, Aubrey and Chloe handed each of them a pitch pipe, tears forming in both of the soon-to-be-graduates' eyes. Beca graciously took hers from Chloe, a smile gracing her features. "Thank you, girls, really. I promise, we won't let you down," she said quietly, before pulling Chloe into a hug. This prompted the rest of the girls to stand up, and soon, Beca was standing in a mass of crying, hugging bodies. She heard whispers of "I'll miss you" and "promise you'll visit next year," the emotion crashing into her like waves. Not knowing what to do, she focused all of her attention on holding onto Chloe tightly, her head resting in the crook of the redhead's neck, her own tears falling quietly.

X

"Hey, Beca, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Chloe asked, not long after Aubrey had brought out a bottle of champagne for the girls.

"Of course," Beca said, smiling apologetically at Amy. "Mind if we continue this conversation later?"

"Sure thing, loser," Amy said. "I've got to go call one of my boyfriends, anyway." Beca rolled her eyes at the woman's actions, following Chloe behind a row of bleachers.

"What were the two of you talking about?" Chloe mused, smiling at the girl in front of her.

"Oh, not much, just song ideas for next year. What did you want to talk to me about, though?" the shorter girl asked, wringing her hands together awkwardly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've finally decided on where I'm going to grad school," Chloe smiled, bouncing lightly in her spot.

"Oh?" Beca asked, forcing a fake smile. She had been dreading the day Chloe would have to leave since half way through her second semester, and talking about it always left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Mhm, and I know that I had a lot of options, but I've decided on Georgia State."

"Georgia State as in a half hour away from Barden Georgia State?" Beca looked at Chloe hopefully, her eyes shining with happiness.

"That would be the one," Chloe said, smiling back at her friend. Before she could say anything more, Beca rushed forward, planting a soft kiss on the taller girl's lips. They stayed like that for a moment, Beca's hands coming to rest on Chloe's hips, before they pulled back, Chloe looking at the brunette quizzically.

"Not that it wasn't nice, but what was that for?"

"I've been wanting to kiss you for an entire school year," Beca breathed, looking into Chloe's eyes, "but I never did, because I thought you were leaving." Chloe looked at the other woman sweetly, pulling her into a hug.

"Well I wish you would've said something sooner, silly," she whispered, kissing the top of the girl's head. They stayed hugging for a few more minutes before Beca pulled away, pecking Chloe's cheek as she went.

"We should probably get back to the girls," she said, her hand finding Chloe's. "I know tonight isn't about me, but do you think sometime, maybe, we could explore that kissing thing again?" The redhead laughed at the girl, nodding her head quickly.

"I think that can be arranged," she giggled, gently kissing Beca on the lips before dragging her back to their friends.

X

Once again, Beca found herself sitting in the bleachers, this time her hand tightly clasped with Chloe's. The taller girl was resting her head on her shoulder, watching as the rest of the group interacted, laughing and talking.

"I can't believe it's all over," she whispered, cuddling closer to Beca. "This year really has been amazing."

"It has been," Beca agreed, squeezing Chloe's hand. "At first, I didn't really understand what Aubrey was getting on about when she said the Bellas were a family, but I do now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've never really had a good sense of family before, not with all the stuff with my parents. But with the Bellas… I don't know. We're little, and we're broken," Beca said, watching as Aubrey, Jessica, and Lily started singing while the rest of the girls set up a karaoke machine for them, "but still good."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, tears coming to her eyes again, "still good."


	5. Epic Promportions

**Epic Promportions **

**Bechloe Week Theme:** AU (Day 5)

**Chapter Summary:** It's prom season, and Beca struggles to find the perfect way to ask her girlfriend, Chloe, to the dance. High school AU.

It's May in Atlanta, and that can only mean one thing.

It's prom season.

And I, Beca Mitchell, senior at Barden Performing Arts High School, am expected to attend.

The whole practice always seemed rather strange to me, spending a bunch of money on an outfit, a limo, and dinner just to spend 4 hours in a crowded dance hall with people you won't remember a month after graduation, and my plan _had_ been to avoid the entire thing. But that was before I met Chloe. My sweet, pretty, totally-obsessed-with-prom girlfriend, who I know is expecting a perfect experience, starting with an elaborate invitation (mostly because Aubrey told me last week). I'm not typically such a people-pleaser, but this is my girlfriend, and I like making her happy. Plus, if I fuck up prom, I'm pretty sure Aubrey will kill me for making her best friend sad, and that's not a risk I'm willing to take. So unforgettable, romantic invitation it is.

Now I've just got to figure out how to do it.

X

"Becaw! How're you doing this fine day?" I whipped around to see my best friend, Jesse, approaching my locker quickly, his backpack bouncing as he went.

"I saw you two hours ago at lunch, Jesse," I remarked, slamming my locker and grinning at him. "But the rest of my day was decent- Peter asked Allie to prom during math with a _mariachi band_." At a performing arts high school, musical invitations are big, but that was out there even for us.

"Yeah? Strange, but I'm assuming Allie said yes, so it got the job done. What'd Chloe think of it?" Jesse asked, making his way out of the school. We sat on the bench out front, waiting for our girlfriends to meet us there.

"Of course, Allie loved it, and Chloe leaned over to whisper to me about how sweet it was that Peter used music to ask her." I said, trying not to roll my eyes at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Well that's one thing to add to your checklist, then," he laughed, punching me in the shoulder.

"Checklist?"

"Prom-asking checklist. Dude, are you kidding me? I've been keeping one for Aubrey since the beginning of the school year. Every 'sweet' prom thing she talks about, I take note of. I'm dating Aubrey Posen, do you really think I could get away with a mediocre invitation?" He smiled at me, a dopey look taking over his face as he talked about his _lovely_ girlfriend. "I mean, I wouldn't put it past Aubrey to tell me no if I didn't ask her in a way she thought was adequate."

"I don't think Chloe would ever tell me no," I sighed, "but you're probably right. Chloe's the kind of girl who's been dreaming of the perfect prom since middle school, and I sure as hell don't want to be the one who screws that up for her." Jesse nodded, pulling out a piece of notebook paper and scrawling _Beca's Prom-Posal Ideas/Checklist_ at the top.

"Prom-posal? You've got to be fucking with me."

"Just shut up and take the list, will you?" he rolled his eyes, handing me the piece of paper. The only thing under "checklist" was musical proposal, with plenty of room to add other items.

_Awesome. _

X

That same day, Chloe and I were in my room, her head on my chest as we lay in bed, some crappy movie playing in the background. I twirled some of her hair around my fingers, watching as the curls bounced back into place when I released it. She looked up at me and smiled, leaning up to plant a kiss on my jaw.

"So, baby, are you excited for the last month of school?" I asked her, pulling her closer to me.

"I am," she said, her head going back to its spot on my chest. "I'm so ready for graduation, our senior party, all of it," I felt her bounce a little, sitting up excitedly and looked at me.

"Yeah, it's all pretty unreal," I agreed, tracing a pattern on her thigh. "What have you thought of all the prom proposals?"

"They've all been so cute," she gushed, "and all so original. And I think it's crazy romantic how people are asking their significant others in front of everyone. It's like they're telling the entire school, 'hey, I really care about this person, so much that I want everyone to know that I'm taking them!'"

"Mmm, those are sweet." I replied. So, no private scavenger hunts or romantic dinner dates to ask Chloe- two of my previous ideas.

Well, shit.

X

A week later (and three weeks before prom), Jesse was in my living room, sprawled out on the floor as I worked on a mix. We were waiting for Chloe and Aubrey to join us, a double date at the Italian restaurant downtown planned for the evening.

"So, how's your list going?" he asked curiously, tossing a hair tie he found on the floor at me.

"Ugh, decent, I suppose," I told him, grabbing the list from my backpack. "So far I've got musical, public, original, not too expensive, and involving something that she loves."

"Sounds a lot like Aubrey's list," Jesse remarked, sitting up and smiling at me, "except she wants something private and romantic."

"Ugh, I'm jealous. I'd ask to trade girlfriends, but then I would have to take Aubrey out on a date, and that doesn't sound very fun." Jesse was about to comment when Aubrey and Chloe walked in, Chloe plopping next to me onto the couch.

"What about you taking Aubrey on a date?" Chloe asked, poking me in the side.

"I, um, oh. We were just talking about how strange it would be if Jesse and I switched girlfriends for a day," I laughed awkwardly, chanting _don't mention anything about prom _silently to myself.

"Because you couldn't imagine being with anyone other than me?" Chloe laughed, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Something like that," I agreed, leaning over to give her a kiss.

I vaguely heard Aubrey mention something about PDA being "so unladylike," but I was only half-listening.

X

I sat at Bellas practice, exactly 18 days before prom, grumbling silently to myself. We were supposed to be doing individual choreography work, but I already had the routine down (dating a co-captain had its perks), so I sat off to the side, my prom list in my lap.

"Bored without Chloe here to keep you company?" Aubrey asked, coming to stand in front of me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I suppose. I'm just trying to figure out how to ask her to prom," I cut to the chase, hoping Aubrey would sit down to help me. She took the bait, grabbing a chair and pulling it beside me.

"Amy, keep working on that turn!" she shouted as she took the list out of my hands. "'Prom-posal,' Mitchell?"

"Be quiet, I didn't come up with it. Has Chloe mentioned wanting anything that isn't on that list?"

"No," she said, handing the piece of paper back to me, "but I can't believe you haven't figured out how to ask her yet."

"I know! I just want it to be per-"

"No, Beca, like I really can't believe you haven't figured out how to ask her yet."

"What do you mean?" I picked up my pen, raising an eyebrow at Aubrey and motioning for her to go on.

"Christ, do I really have to spell it out for you? Beca, what is the name of the a capella group we sing in?"

"Um, the Barden Bellas?" She nodded slowly at me.

"Right, and where are the Bellas performing next week?"

"The spring mixer…"

"Yes. And who just so happens to be absent from practice this week, giving you lots of time to come up with a romantic way to ask her to prom at the spring mixer using the Bellas, a group that said someone holds very close to her heart?"

"Chloe! Oh my God, I can ask Chloe to prom at the spring mixer!" I shouted, reaching out to give Aubrey a hug. She accepted it gingerly, patting me on the arm before pulling away.

"Aubrey, you're a genius." She scoffed at me, standing up and straightening out a wrinkle in her shirt.

"God knows someone has to be."

X

"Are you ready for today?" Jesse asked me just before we were set to perform at the mixer.

"Yes I'm ready, it's just a prom proposal," I laughed, hoping my nerves weren't obvious.

"Mhm, just a prom proposal. Remember, I'll be off to the side, and I'll hand the flowers to you once you guys are done singing to her."

"And you'll make sure the chair is there for her to sit and watch us?"

"I'll make sure the chair is there," he reassured me, "now go, you guys are on stage in two minutes."

"You're the best, Jess, thank you!" I smiled at him, giving him a high five before going to meet up with the Bellas.

The spring mixer was a huge event at Barden, open to all of the honor roll students. There was food, performances from Barden's various singing and acting groups, raffles, the works. Chloe had been looking forward to it for the entire school year, and I sincerely hoped that this would be the perfect place to ask her. We went through our set without a hitch, and before Chloe could walk off the stage, Jesse came up, pulling her to her seat.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at all of us quizzically.

"I've got a bit of a surprise for you," I smiled, pulling a pitch pipe out of my pocket. "Ready, ladies?"

The Bellas nodded, and I gave pitch, the nine of us launching into a prom mix I had arranged especially for my girlfriend. She smiled through the entire thing, swooning and pulling her phone out, Jesse taking it out of her hand to record us for her. I noticed that he wasn't the only one, several other members of the student body holding their own recording devices and smiling at me. By the end of the mix, I was standing in front of Chloe, a bouquet of daisies (her favorite) in my hand.

"Chloe Beale, will you go to prom with me?"

She shot out of her seat, launching herself towards me for a hug. I pulled her in, kissing the top of her hair and laughing.

"Is that a yes?" I asked when I pulled back, handing her the flowers. She smiled at me, pecking me on the lips.

"Of course that's a yes, you dork."

The students in the courtyard started cheering, and Chloe laughed at them, pulling me in for another kiss. When we broke apart, she leaned her forehead against mine, whispering, "that was perfect, baby, thank you."

Nailed it.


End file.
